El rojo de sus labios
by Kanade Aoi Tenshi
Summary: La tentación de unos rojos labios lo llevará a dar una escusa barata. ¡Todo es culpa del dulce príncipe! -Lo se mal summary pero da igual, ustedes solo lean xD-


_Hola hola! ehm bueno me agradaría compartir con ustedes este pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió cuando me estaban maquillando , jeje si tenía una obra de teatro y me pintaron los labios de rojo y me dije "OH! Fiolee" xD bueh. _

_No les molesto más. _

_Hora de Aventura pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (Por que si fueran mios Fin y Flame Princess se hubieran casado, Fionna y Marshall viajarían por toda Aaa y los dulces príncipes sería amargados :'3) _

**El rojo de sus labios.**

Harto. Esa sencilla palabra describía con precisión como se sentía en esos momentos.

La veía a ella, tan hermosa y radiante andar tras un perdedor y _gay_ príncipe que no la merecía. Hacía ella su mayor esfuerzo por hacerse notar pero no funcionaba, ese mamarracho –como él le calificaba- de dulce aspecto no hacía más que llamarle rara o decirle que no tenía tiempo para jugar y que buscara a alguien de su edad y aún así ella no se daba por vencida. Y era que Fionna estaba locamente enamorada del Dulce Príncipe y Marshall Lee estaba _harto_ de aquella situación.

Y así, en silencio, él solo observaba todo lo que ella hacía con tal de que su príncipe le diera siquiera una oportunidad, cosa que al parecer no pasaría ni en los mejores sueños de la chica de dorados cabellos.

Cómo deseaba Marshall ser él a quien le dedicara ese tiempo.

Si, le costó aceptarlo pero… la amistad que sentía hacia Fionna la humana poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más. No sabía describirlo concretamente, pero el hecho de ver a la chica tras alguien que no la merecía le hacía sentir que la escasa y fría sangre que corría por sus azulinas venas comenzaba a hervir y que su ira interior se desbordaba.

Y ahora, sencillamente se sentía harto. No podía resistir más ¿pero que hacer? Conociendo a Fionna, seguramente lo rechazaría o lo tomaría como una de las ya conocidas bromas del autoproclamado rey de los vampiros.

Entonces pasó, Fionna salió del dulce castillo con semblante triste. Marshall no necesitaba siquiera ir a preguntarle que le había pasado. Lo sabía, seguramente el Dulce Príncipe le había dicho algo y ella se había afligido por ello. Pero como buen amigo suyo que era, -y maldiciendo por lo bajo al inepto príncipe- flotó hasta donde ella se encontraba, ahora sentada en el pasto con la cabeza en el hueco de sus rodillas.

–Que hay Fi –dijo tratando de figurar como que no sabía nada. _Mentira._

-Marshall, hola –dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su estado, pero ¿para qué hacerlo? Siempre era Marshall quien terminaba oyendo sus lloriqueos debidos al Dulce Príncipe.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura? –dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Fionna suspiró –Nada- respondió ella dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Pero entonces, a pesar de que sus rostros se encontraron cercanos apenas unos instantes, Marshall notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Sus labios, ahora se encontraban pintados por un delicado tono color rojo.

Y al rey vampiro se le hizo agua la boca, y era que el se alimentaba del rojo de las cosas. No pudo evitar que una idea, un tanto perversa, pasara por su cabeza. Sería un idiota si dejaba pasar esa ocasión, pero no sabía si estaba bien poner una escusa tan barata como la que se le había ocurrido. Entonces , decidió hablar. -Ah Ah… -dijo negando con el dedo índice- A mi no me mientas Fionna – terminó.

La susodicha soltó un bufido, y decidió levantarse –Ok… viejo lo sabes, es lo de siempre. Realmente soy una boba –se quejó quitándose la adorable gorra de conejo que siempre llevaba.

Sus largos cabellos se movían libremente gracias a la brisa y los ojos del vampiro parecía que habían adquirido un brillo especial.

-No desesperes, el príncipe gay cederá algún día primor –dijo sin pensar mucho sus palabras pues en su cabeza, su loca idea lo torturaba y ahora su estómago tampoco le ayudaba. Fionna rió y se dijo a sí misma que el vampiro era ciertamente un excelente amigo suyo.

Y fue entonces que el vampiro flotó hasta quedar de cabeza a centímetros del rostro de la humana, ella no se apartó pues bien sabido tenía que Marshall no conocía eso que comúnmente llamamos espacio personal –Hmm creo que quiero comer algo –comentó ella desinteresada e inocentemente sin comprender que el vampiro no estaba totalmente en sí, sino que estaba embelezado en el rojo de sus labios–Yo igual Fi… yo igual… - el chico respondió mirando fijamente los, labios de su acompañante. -¿Qué pasa Marshall? –preguntó confusa ella. El vampiro a estas alturas ya la hubiera cogido de las muñecas y llevado a algún lugar donde hubiera algo de comer pero, en lugar de responder o hacer lo que Fionna creía, el se acercó más a los labios de ella y colocó los labios propios encima.

Fionna enrojeció, más no se apartó, tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y miles de preguntas le azotaron la cabeza.

Marshall en su mundo, se dedicó a absorber el color rojo que ahora tenían los labios de Fionna gracias a aquel labial que se había colocado –sabrá dios por qué – Y tras sentirse satisfecho se apartó para quedar flotando , aún de cabeza, a centímetros de la chica.

-Marshall… -susurró ella-

-Te dije que tenía hambre, tus labios estaban pintados de rojo –el se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por decir semejante escusa, pero al menos era una escoria feliz por haber probado los labios de la humana.

Fionna palideció de repente y calló desmayada. Y para suerte de Marshall la gata hermana de esta apareció y haciendo uso de todo su coraje comenzó a atacar al vampiro. Este rió con ganas ante la gata y seguido decidió que era hora de irse.

Ya otro día le diría a Fionna, que el rojo de sus labios habían sido el mejor manjar que había probado, pero que no lo había hecho por que tenía hambre.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Me merezco un solo rewiew :c Ah y este OS va para una amiga mía a la que le debo muchos OS por que siempre le ando diciendo que me escriba cosas D8 por que me gusta mucho como lo hace :'3 _

_bueno , los dejo. _

_Tenshi Fuera C':_


End file.
